Sheila "Scope" Sterling
A mercenary recruitable from A.I.M., first appearing in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Official description "As a former member of the British Special Forces, Sheila Sterlin was stationed in Belfast. She is en expert sharpshooter and trained in the art of urban warfare. Though she's new in the organization, Scope is a professional with impressive credentials." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games "First off, a correction is in order: Sterling's previous bio mistakenly stated that she was a member of the British Special Forces when, in fact, no such service exsists. She served with the British Special Air Service (SAS). A.I.M. regrets the error and any inconvenience it may have caused. Additional Info: Trained in urban warfare, Scope is an expert markwoman and is well-versed in night operations." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2 Skills *Night Ops *Teaching Starting equipment Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Basic Equipment: *.12g Rifle *Sniper Scope *Radio *Kevlar Vest *3-Pocket Vest *Shotgun ammo (2x) Normal Equipment: *9mm Uzi SMG *Sniper Scope *Helmet *Sun Goggles *Extended Ear *Kevlar Vest *4-Pocket Vest *9mm ammo Great Equipment: *M-14 *Sniper Scope *Helmet *Sun Goggles *Extended Ear *Kevlar Vest *4-Pocket Vest *M-14 ammo Jagged Alliance 2 *H&K MP5K *9 mm SMG mag *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest Jagged Alliance: Back in Action *M24 SWS *7.62mm Nato *12x Telescopic Sight *Military Boots (black) *Uniform (green) *Sunglasses *Spectra Leggings (brown) *Kevlar Vest Quotes Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *''"I have earned an excellent reputation amongst former hostages for making that absolutely crucial shot." - On call'' *''"I left the forces to join A.I.M because of the freedom it offered. I'm not sure I made the right choice. Though, I've head Postie is going to get up dental." - On call'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Uncovered an item."'' *''"Hmmh! There's more to this than meets the eye."'' *''"Exercise caution! We may be in jeopardy."'' *''"Ewww. I would have preferred not to have seen that."'' *''"Are you quite sure that you want me to hit that target from here?"'' *''"They most likely took shelter from the rock they crawled out from under."'' *''"I could most certainly make use of this."'' *''"Pardon me commander, have you given any thought as to whether or not I shall remain in Arulco?" - Contract expiring soon'' *''"Pardon the intrusion, but the contract for my employ is approaching its conclusion." - Contract about to expire'' *''"Continuing my employment with you shall be a pleasure, Commander." - Renew contract'' *''"I hope you found my services up snuff, Commander. Best of luck." - Contract expired'' *''"Ferocious feline!" - Seeing bloodcat'' *''"I can always count of Sidney" - Sidney takes a kill'' *''"Sidney was killed? He was always so cautious... I shall mess him terribly." - When Sidney dies'' Relationships Likes *Sidney Nettleson Liked by *Sidney Nettleson Dislikes *None Disliked by *Tim "Numb" Sutton Notes *She has a British accent. *One of the best sharpshooters A.I.M. has to offer. In Deadly Games, the best, with Marksmanship 100. *Is married. Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries